


Gerard Way Omorashi Stories

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Series: My Chemical Romance X Omorashi (mostly Gerard, lol) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, im gonna get so much hate for this, lol im terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gerard Way Omorashi stories...nuff said.</p><p>Tags: Omo, Omorashi, desperation, pee desperation, Gerard way, MCR, my chemical romance, ray toro, mikey way, Frank iero,</p><p>Warnings: Omorashi, Fluff, humiliation,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Desperate Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay, im so sorry that you guys have to read all of this, it's just, i have this kink for guys like gerard pissing themselves, dont judge me pls!! DX

(>WARNING! This fanfic contains real life people in humiliating situations like omorashi. This also involves slight fluff, m/m, frerard shipping, and your precious Gerard Way pissing his pants. If you are uncomfortable with any of the following situations, I suggest that you not read this fan fiction. THANK YOU FOR READING THE WARNING AND ENJOY THE FANFIC!!

It was an early morning in Newark, New Jersey, the sun rising just barely over the horizon. Ray Toro and Frank Iero of the band My Chemical Romance were driving over to the Way residence with all their band equipment in tow.

Yes, you heard that right. The Way residence, as in, the home of Mikey Way, Donna Way, Donald Way, and Gerard Way, Mikey and Gerard being the ones to start the band. What a shame, the boys first day on tour, you'd expect the man who started it all to set an alarm or plan ahead for the days that were to go by. However, he's not with the guys. Where is he, you may ask?

In his pajamas, snoozing away. It WAS a Friday after all....

Peacefully snoring in his bedroom, Gerard feels a strong tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. He stirs in his sleep before getting woken up by his younger brother Mikey Way, pounding on his bedroom door.

"Gee!! If you don't get up soon, then we're leaving without you!" Mikey yelled through Gerard's bedroom door. Gerard mumbled out some gibberish in waking up, then sat up in his bed. His bladder was liquid full as he got up to put on some pants, his bladder sloshing around. He tried to make a beeline for the bathroom when suddenly Mikey burst into Gerard's dark room and pulled him out forcefully by the arm, and out into the Newark winter cold.

"Mikey, what the fuck?" Gerard gasped as he got into the tour van and buckled up his seatbelt. His bladder did a somersault as he bent over to put on a pair of Mikey's shoes.

"Oogh...." Gerard groaned as the car lurched foreword, making the liquid in his bladder jostle around like an overflowing bowl of water.

"Sorry, but we were already behind schedule Gerard! We can't be late for our first tour across the United States! Not to mention that our first gig is in about seven hours from now, and the time to drive there is six hours to Tellgate Ohio! We certainly can't stop for bathroom breaks if we want to get there on time...." Ray trailed off from behind the wheel. Assuming that everyone had already gone to the toilet before leaving, that leaves Gerard being the odd one out. And to top the icing on the cake, Gerard was bladder shy.

Two hours passed, two long, agonizing hours for Gerard, who was still liquid full to the brim with his pee. Gerard had drifted off to the faint noise of "Sugar we're GOIN down" by Fall Out Boy and fell into a deep sleep for a good three hours before waking up to the boys just barely pulling out of a gas station parking lot.

'Don't say anything Gerard, you'll bother Ray...' Gerard thought to himself, waking up in a daze. Once his full bladder had caught his attention, he was now wide awake, shifting in his seat.

"Uhh, guys?" Gerard piped up, his face going pale from the pain in his bladder. Frank turned around, annoyed. "What is it Gerard?" Frank said in an irritated voice as Gerard cringed. Gerard didn't mean to annoy Frank, he just had to say something about his now violently throbbing bladder.

"Hey, Gee, are you alright?" Frank asked, now concerned for his pale, squirmy friend, half covered up by a Metallica blanket.

"I-....I'm fine Frank." Gerard said dismissively, shifting even more in his seat.

"No, you look like, sick. Here, have some water." Frank insisted, handing Gerard a cool bottled water. Gerard was too full to accept it, but too parched to even turn it down. So Gerard accepted the bottle with a slight, "Thanks," before gulping down two thirds of the bottle's contents. Frank looked back at Gerard once more to see that's Gerard's color in his face was coming back.

"See? A little water never hurt anyone." Frank said generously, making Gerard smile, before a wave of pressure hits him in his bladder. Gerard squirmed again. "You'd better drink more, we don't want you spewing in the car, now do we?" Mikey suggests, eyeing Gerard's pale, squirmy body, half covered by the Metallica blanket.

Gerard frowned as he slowly sipped at his bottled water. The next hour went by so slow with how full Gerard's bladder was. You see, Gerard was never one to show or make his desperation public. He still had the "No one wants to see a grown man potty dancing" mentality. But now that he was so full, Gerard couldn't help but grope himself under the blanket. But he never made any noise. Gerard preferred to keep almost everything private. However, in Gerard's world, nothing is private from his brother Mikey.

"Are you....okay Gerard?" Mikey pipes up when he sees Gerard leaning against the car door underneath his Metallica blanket. At this point, both Mikey and Frank were looking back at Gerard, gyrating his hips and clenching his thighs together painfully. "I-I'm f-fine guys....heheh..." Gerard stifled out a laugh nervously, being cautious not to let out all that his bladder had contained. Frank and Mikey turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing, and Gerard sighed in relief.

Ray was now making occasional glances back at Gerard while simultaneously trying to keep his eyes on the road. "You look sick Gerard. Frank, why don't you hand Gerard another bottled water?" Ray asked nonchalantly while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Frank nodded and handed Gerard another cold bottle of water. Gerard shuddered.

The water may have been good for someone dying for thirst in a desert, but to Gerard, it looked lime some sort of Chinese Water Torture, just looking at the condensation dripping down the bottle made Gerard squirm violently. Then he leaked a few drops in his underwear, causing him to grab himself underneath the blanket, cutting off the slow, steady stream. Gerard blushed violently as he writhed his body around relentlessly, fighting back a moan. Now Ray had pulled over, and began with, "Jesus, are you gonna spew? Can I keep going, are you gonna be fine?" Ray asked impatiently, tapping his finger on the wheel, losing his patience. Ray wanted to get there as soon as humanly possible, and Gerard was holding up his time!

"No I'm not gonna spew, I'll drink." Gerard said in defeat, taking the bottle of water, shuddering at the condensation reaching his fingertips. About halfway through drinking, Gerard let out another violent stream. Gerard had to stop to cut off another flow, when he looked down to find that his pants had a quarter sized stain on the front, and to his horror, there was a bladder bulge the size of a grapefruit, making his bat belt buckle bulge out to where it was very noticeable. Gerard lowered the waistband of his pants to where his belt buckle was below his bulging bladder, hiding his bulge with his large Iron Maiden t-shirt.

The van finally reached its destination at The Vortex live music venue in Tallmage, Ohio. Gerard slowly pushed off the Metallica blanket as the other guys got out of the van. Once they were all out, Gerard moaned loudly, GOD he had to go. Gerard slowly stepped out of the van, and once gravity hit, so did a wave of sharp pain in his bladder.

Gerard bit his lip, fighting back another moan as he bent at the waist painfully, his bladder throbbed. "Are you sure you're going to be up to performing tonight?" Ray asked Gerard, bending at the waist.

"Uhh...uhuh...." Gerard groaned out. "Well then, mind giving me a hand with our equipment?" Ray asked, growing impatient. Gerard nodded and began to walk over to pick up an amplifier and carry it inside.

However, carrying things proved it's dislike of Gerard's full bladder, as Gerard stopped to cross his legs once in a while, or do a little dance here and there. Gerard begins to cry as he rubs his thighs together painfully.

"Are you SURE you're alright?" Frank asked Gerard, who was swiping angrily at his face to stop the tears from falling. To Frank, it looked as if Gerard had a serious bad stomachache. "Yeah, uh, can me and Frank talk in private?" Gerard asked, his voice quivered. The guys nodded their heads as Frank and Gerard walked away from the guys and stood near a trash can.

"Okay, what's going on? I deserve an explanation." Frank crossed his arms at Gerard, who was rocking on the balls of his feet. "Okay, Frankie," Gerard paused, wincing, "I need to ask you something and tell you something." Gerard continued, "If I tell you this, do you promise that you won't laugh?" 

"Of course not, why would I ever laugh at you?" Frank asked his friend in despair. Gerard looked to his left, then to his right, then leaned in to whisper in Frank's ear.

"Because....I really...need to pee...." Gerard whispered, then stepped back. Now that no one was looking, Gerard began to do a little potty dance in front of Frank desperately, crossing his legs and groping onto his dick tightly.

"Ohh....h-how bad is it?" Frank asked, eyes full of concern now that he knew.

"R-really bad! I don't think I can hold it for much longer!!" Gerard said desperately, tears filling his hazel yellow eyes. "D-don't worry! I'll think of something!" Frank said in a hurry, before Mikey interrupted the two of them curiously.

"What are you doing Gerard?" Mikey laughed at Gerard's little dance. Without thinking, Gerard slipped his hands in his back pockets and starting rocking on his feet. "N-Nothing, I'm j-just....tired!!" Gerard yelped as another stream escaped him, leaving a small wet spot on the front of his jeans. Gerard was still facing Frank as he managed to cut the stream short, too short in fact. Gerard mouthed, "HELP!!" As Frank took Gerard by the arm and took him inside of the venue, stating that him and Gerard would be, 'hanging out for a while.'

A large 'Out of Order' sign was being posted on the outside of the men's room doors by a middle-aged woman with tons of piercings and blue hair. "Oh, sorry guys. Won't be fixed until tomorrow! Is...your boyfriend okay?" She asked curiously.

"Okay, first of all, he's not my 'boyfriend', and second of all, this is an emergency!" Frank yelled at the now nervous looking woman. "Sorry fellas, only other bathrooms around here belong to a cupcake shop a couple of miles down the road." She said again, walking away from Frank and a very desperate Gerard, whining now.

Frank wanted to punch the world in the face for hurting his crush like this. He looked over to Gerard, who was giving out short puppy whimpers and bouncing up and down. "Will you be able to hold it?" Frank asked. Gerard shook his head slightly, then shrugged. "I've been holding it, but I'll try." Gerard replied. 

Gerard was onstage testing the microphone when the lights and the music in the venue dimmed and faded out as the stage equipment was powered onward by stage crew. Gerard began with, "How ya mothafuckerzz DOIN' tonite??" The crowd responded with a loud cheer. "That's fuckin' great! This first one's called 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You', if you know the words sing along please!" Gerard finished before going into his first part of the song. He loved it, the roar of the crowd, the heartache to sing, every fiber of his being depended on more than just his bodily needs at this point.

However, right around the song, "Honey, This Mirror isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us," he felt the strong urge come back to him, and practically punch Gerard in the stomach with how strong the urge to pee was hitting him. By the time "Drowning Lessons" came and passed, the urge was so much stronger than that of before, and Gerard found his knees buckling against his will. He got up to speak into the microphone once more.

"Th-This one's called, Skylines and..-T-Turnstiles...I-if you know the words sing along ple-AACK!" Gerard suddenly yelled/moaned loudly into the microphone, his bladder had done a somersault. Unaware of Gerard's desperation, this was making the audience erupt with excitement. "This is our last one for the night, so give it to us Ohio!" Gerard yelled, his desperation making his voice crack. The audience went wild with excitement, as the final song, "Skylines and Turnstiles," began to play.

'This is it,' Gerard thought to himself, 'After this, I can finally piss.'

Gerard began to sing, 

'You're not in this alone, let me break this awkward silence, let me go,

Go on record, be the first to say I'm sorry, and hear me out.'

Gerard rubbed his thighs together profusely as his bladder pulsed. He was possibly going to get an infection, but he didn't care. All Gerard cared about was needing to piss. Mikey walked over to Gerard while playing his bass to talk to Gerard. "You okay?" Mikey mouthed, Gerard shaking his head. There was no use in trying to pretend any longer.

Mikey leaned in closer to Gerard. "What's wrong?" Mikey yelled over the loud, ear-piercing music.

"I really gotta go pee...." Gerard yelled in Mikey's ear, Mikey looked confused, as if he didn't know what Gerard was saying, but Mikey understood now. He saw Gerard's knees buckle against his will as he bent at the waist.

'This broken city sky,

Like butane on my skin, 

Stolen from my eyes,

Hello angel, tell me where are you?

Tell me where we go from here!'

Gerard turned the microphone to the audience to talk to Mikey again.

"When did you go last?" Mikey yelled in Gerard's ear. "I didn't get to go!" Gerard yelled back to Mikey, making Mikey's eyes widen. 

"Just forget it!" Gerard hissed in Mikey's ear. He didn't want his younger brother to know that he was dying for a pee. Gerard turned his attention back to the audience to finish the last part of the song.

'Tell me where are you?

Tell me where we go from here!

Tell me we go from here....'

"Thank you Ohio!" Gerard yelled in a hurry before running offstage, dropping the microphone on the ground. Once Gerard was out of sight, he groped his dick tightly. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!! How was he supposed to make it to the bathroom in this state? Gerard couldn't even move at this point, his legs so tightly pressed together, you'd think that he would leak from moving them apart.

Gerard heard voices coming up from hind, and he immediately made a beeline for the men's room, until suddenly he forgot. The men's room was out of order until tomorrow! What was Gerard going to do now?!

Without thinking, Gerard ran out of the venue as fast as he possibly could, his hand groping onto his penis so tightly, you'd think he would be hurting himself. In fact, Gerard was indeed hurting himself, his bladder was now hurting and throbbing against his pee hole violently, screaming for release. Gerard began to sob violently as he swiped away at his tears angrily with his free hand, still running all around.

Gerard then stopped, frozen like a statue. his bladder was hurting him too much, he couldn't even move. Ray, Mikey, and Frank all caught up to Gerard.

"WHAT is going on?!" Ray asked angrily while panting, along with the others. Gerard couldn't tell the guys, he just- fuck, it was all too much to handle for Gerard at once, so Gerard cried harder.

"Gerard? Hey, Gerard Gee, it's o-okay, don't cry, we're here for you, just- please tell us what's wrong!" Ray pleaded with his desperate friend.

Gerard just couldn't tell them, he just couldn't! But the pain..."Ohhhh....G-guys, I hafta go potty!" Gerard mumbled out embarrassedly, blushing hard. He heard Ray snicker, which only made Gerard cry harder. Ray''s giggles shortened to nothing.

"G-Gee, I-I didn't mean it, fuck man, how bad do you have to..?" Ray asked, his voice trailing off. 

"It fucking hurts....it's going to all....come out...!" Gerard pleaded with Ray in that spare moment of being immobilized by his bladder's pain. Without thinking, Ray scooped up Gerard and ran over to the nearest port-o-potties. While running, Gerard whined, "Ray!! No, no, no, no, NO, NO!!!" Gerard was steadily leaking into his boxer shorts, each leak felt like his urethra was being set on fire.

"PUT ME DOWN TORO!!!" Gerard yelled, in a flash, Ray put down Gerard, afraid that Gerard was going to bite his head off or something.

Gerard was on his knees in the grass, groping onto his dick tightly, tears running down his face. Gerard wanted it, so badly, oh so badly, but he just couldn't get it in time.

Gerard let out a gushing stream, so loud that everyone could hear it. Gerard was now choking on his own sobs, making the stream jostle as his urethra violently burned from ache and pain. Gerard couldn't even feel the relief he so desperately wanted, there was so much pee in his bladder, that by the time he was halfway done, the need to go was still there, and he kept going. The piss bled through his jeans and formed a large stain, soaking the front and backside of his jeans. Steam was erupting into the cold Ohio air from Gerard's warm pee, and suddenly, a wave of relief finally hit Gerard at long last, he sobbed/moaned in relief loudly so that everyone could hear. Gerard's hands were no longer down by his crotch, but up by his face, because the thought of touching his own pee was disgusting enough on its own, he didn't want to be peeing on his hands.

Gerard's relief was quickly gone once he had opened his eyes.

People from across the street were getting out of their cars to see what was going on, and everyone from the venue was watching Gerard's embarrassing display. Gerard quickly felt a sharp surge of pain through his spine and in his bladder. This made Gerard push down, applying pressure to his aching bladder to make the stream come out harder. He was really trying to rub his stomach because of the pain, but this made the people around him even more grossed out. Gerard sobbed more, whining, "It hurts, it huuuurts....auugh," before looking down at his deflating stomach. he was still so full, and he kept the stream going for about three or five straight minutes.

The stream finally died itself down, the cold, wet fabric of Gerard's jeans clung to his legs as Gerard blushed furiously while trying to cover up his accident with both hands.

"Feel any better now?" Frank perked up, trying to lighten up the mood. Without warning, Gerard got up, tears in his eyes, and slapped Frank across the face, twice, before running off to god knows where.

A few awkward seconds passed, before Ray, Mikey, and Frank started to chase after Gerard, who ran into a nearby forest. The sharp wind hit Gerard's piss-soaked jeans like shards of glass as he ran, all the way back to the parking lot, where the van's tow-along thingie was hiding next to the van. Gerard got inside and shut the doors behind him. Once the doors were completely shut, Gerard lied down on the ground and cried, sniffling in the dingy smell of piss and shag carpeting. Gerard was more than ashamed, he was mortified, and he had a pain in his bladder that wouldn't go away. Gerard cried himself into a deep sleep.

Two hours later.....

"Gerard!! Gerard!! GEE!!!!" Frank yelled, before kicking the van's tow-along violently, causing Gerard to wake up, "Fuck, did you feed that thing?!" Gerard yelled, waking up from a nightmare he was having.

"Found him," Ray said, before the guys opened the door to the tow-along, seeing Gerard line on the ground, half-awake, with a pool of tears where he was laying.

"Oh god Gerard," Ray said in a mournful voice, before taking Gerard by the hand and helping him up off the dirty ground, "How did this happen to you?" 

Gerard took a deep, shaky breath, before beginning to speak.

"I woke up this morning, and I was planning on going to the bathroom before I left, but Mikey dragged me out of the house before I got to do so. And the whole day was spent with me sleeping, trying to hold it all in, drinking more water, and-" Gerard stopped to swallow the lump in his throat, "-I-I tried to hold it all in until I got to a bathroom, but the bathrooms were out of order, and I tried and, I really tried guys, I just couldn't hold it all in anymore, ad it hurt so bad, and- I'm sorry!! I'm so fucking sorry guys! I'm such a big fat baby!" Gerard cried out before sobbing. The guys looked at Gerard sadly, they didn't know, they didn't fucking know.

But Gerard did.

"I....didn't mean to have an accident, I really fucking tried! B-but I j-just...I-I-I-" Gerard choked out sob after sob as he tried to get out what he was trying to say. Frank walked over to a shaking, sobbing Gerard, and put a finger over his lips softly. 

"Come on Gerard, let's go get you cleaned up, huh?" Frank suggested, Gerard nodding as the two walked over to the tour van to get Gerard's suitcase.

Once the two boys were in the van, Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard on the lips. When Frank pulled away, Gerard was stunned.

"Why did you do that?" Gerard asked, still stunned. Frank smiled.

"Because I love you, you cute little bastard." Frank said, putting a finger down Gerard's face, wiping away his fresh tears. Gerard smiled back at Frank.

"I-I love you too Frankie..." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear softly.


	2. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank get locked in a closet, and one of them has to pee. This is sort of like a comforting fluffy omorashi story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is really short, i just had to get this story out today, wish i could make it longer!! DX

Gerard fidgeted.

Gerard was never the one to "fidget" in any way. Though Frank saw him, toe-tapping, bouncing and squirming, and so forth. He thought of Gerard to be so intense, like, all the time, not just even onstage, but offstage too. Even when he was drunk.

But Frank never thought of Gerard to "fidget" in his lifetime. There must've been something seriously wrong if Gerard was squirming like that.

Backstage, the guys were hi-fiveing each other for the great performance, while Frank kept a close eye on Gerard. He was more than fidgeting now, he was......whimpering? Frank couldn't tell from the way Gerard moved around, all frantic like that. The tour manager asked Frank and Gerard to go to the backstage closet to find something real quick. Frank and Gerard agreed, and went back there to find nothing. The door shut behind them in the darkness in the closet.

"What?! No! Nononononononononono, this can't be happening right now, not like this!" Gerard exclaimed, squirming around more, legs moving inward, towards his crotch. He was panting and shifting his weight from foot to foot, and that's when Frank found out what was wrong with Gerard.

He really had to pee. Frank snickered at him a little, before Gerard turned around with flustered anger.

"What the hell is so funny Frank? That we're trapped in here and we may never get out?!" Gerard yelled, which posed to be a bad idea for him, because a small spurt of piss escaped from Gerard's body, causing him to gasp and stand stiff in place, fidgeting his legs a little. "O-Oh no, I don't think i'll make it in time to.." Gerard said through clenched teeth, before letting out a high-pitched, shortened scream, hanging his head down and crossing his legs. Frank was very aware, or to anyone, it was really aware, that Gerard Way, THE Gerard Way, was on the verge of having an accident.

Abut thirty minutes pass of Frank and Gerard being stuck in a closet, when Frank tried slamming the door open. "Come......ON! Owch.." he said, while slamming his whole force against the locked door. Gerard was squatting, bouncing in place slightly, hands in his lap. "I hate to break it to you man, but we're stuck in here. So don't try to hurt yourself trying to get us outta here." Gerard said, hating the fact that he had to wait to relieve himself in privacy.

"You call this hurting myself, YOU'RE the one that kinda needs to..." Frank paused, blushing a little. Gerard did the same, his face a bright red. They both knew the reason, they were just too embarrassed to say so. About an hour passes by, and Frank starts thinking. He finds a mop and bucket, empty. "I've got it! You can use this, Gee!" Frank said, looking over at Gerard in the dank closet. Gerard was spurting in his pants, holding himself, and dancing around frantically while biting his lip.

".......Gee? Hey Gee, it's ok, you can, y'know, use this....." Frank said, blushing a little more.  
"...I-I....I can't..." Gerard said, flustered a bright red. "But you can, just do it in here, and you'll-" "Frank! Y-you don't really understand, i-i'm....kinda shy....and when i try to go in front of other people, it just freezes up, and it..oogh, it doesn't feel good....haah..." Gerard gulped, blushing fiercely, legs quivering and shaking. Tears began forming in his eyes because of the pain. "I guess...i'll just have to..wait." Gerard cringed at the thought.

"So....ugh, I just can't help the fact that you're like, the coolest band member." Frank said, smiling and blushing fiercely at Gerard. "Hah....nngh....h-hardly....oogh.." Gerard said, rocking in place now. "I mean, you're able to keep it cool, unlike the rest of us, and i really think-" "AHH!" Gerard screamed suddenly, his bladder had done a spasm, causing Gerard to leak. He tried desperately to stop it, and he did. "F-Frank.....I-I don't thinkicanholditinmuchlonger.......ERGH!" Gerard paused suddenly, all frantic movements stopped. "I...can't move..." Gerard replied painfully. That's when Frank got the mop bucket again.

"Gerard, just use this, you'll feel a lot better." Frank replied, looking mournfully at the lead singer, clutching himself painfully. "N-No, you know that i have more dignity than........THAT!" Gerard said, his eyes burning with ushed tears. Though, to him, it looked really tempting to use.

That's when Gerard's calm facade breaks loose, doing a pee dance. He was worried. Worried that he was going to get his Revenge suit wet. Worried if he was going to make it in time. Worried about what Frank would think of him if he wet himself, but most of all, worried if they were ever going to get out of this damn closet. "Fraaank.....I really hafta peee....." Gerard whined with desperation, looking pathetic. He felt so ashamed of what he was saying at that point, he decided to undo his belt.Frank blushed a little at Gerard's squirming. Was this....arousal?

Gerard pulled out what he had and began to aim. When he tried to go, he froze up. His hips ached as he squirmed in place painfully. He tried relaxing, thinking about running water, anything, but nothing helped. He moaned, his sore crotch throbbing, waiting to empty his bladder. Frank grabbed Gerard's arms, rubbing them softly. "Just let go, focus and let go." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear. Gerard began focusing, breathing softly, until he felt it. The tingling, then that same empty feeling. He had done it. He was pissing with Frank watching over him while he did so. Gerard had then felt bliss in his aching bladder, as he sighed in relief. Frank kissed Gerard's neck, as Gerard emptied out the last of what was in his bladder, shaking it out.

He then zipped his pants back up, and buckled his belt once more. Luckily, there wasn't a huge stain, like Gerard expected there to be, so he was lucky. After a few minutes of standing around awkwardly, Gerard finally spoke. "I-I'm so sorry, that was totally uncalled for in every way." he spoke, blushing as he did so.

"Hey man, when ya gotta go, y'know..." Frank said, blushing as he said so. Frank then pulled in Gerard for a kiss.


	3. The Closet (Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank get locked in a closet, and one of them has to pee. (This is a rewrite of Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF.

Gerard fidgeted.

Gerard was never one to "fidget" in any way. Though, Frank saw him, Gerard stood onstage, fidgeting with his tie with one hand, and singing into the mic with the other hand.

Later on in the show while he walked around on stage, Frank saw him pause to rub his thighs together, almost painfully. What confused Frank the most was Gerard's facial expressions. They looked anxious, in a way. What struck Frank as odd though, was not how Gerard was acting, it was the fact that Gerard always seemed to be so serious, stern and independent. Even while he was drunk.

However, Frank paid no mind to the first few times this occurred. It was the other times that caught his interest.

While everyone went backstage to prep for the encore, Gerard was sat on a seat. Gerard was shifting his weight uncomfortably, while Frank watched from a distance, as Gerard did not notice that Frank was watching him. Gerard shifted his ass around, trying to find a comfortable position on the stool. He let out a soft whimper as he crossed his legs uncomfortably. For the life of him, Frank couldn't figure out why Gerard was acting this way. He didn't want to ask Gerard, and he didn't intend on asking him any time soon.

Maybe he can catch Gerard alone, even better, if there's a bedroom involved.

"Hey Frank! Gerard? I need you two to do me a favor." Ray asked from afar, "Go into the storage closet to get that extra amp? The other one blew a fuse."

Gerard hoisted himself off of the stool to catch up to Frank. Frank looked to Gerard and smiled, he never admits this, but he's always had a killer crush on Gerard since he's joined the band.  Gerard looked over to Frank and snickered. 

"Can I help you?" Frank shook his head, smiling.

The two finally found the closet after about five minutes of walking. The two entered, leaving the door open. Gerard sighs, "Okay, we've got a light switch, a mop bucket, a shelf with random junk on it, but I don't see a-"

KER-CHUNK!

*click*

Gerard's eyes widened, Frank stood there in utter shock. 

"No! Was that a lock?" Gerard asked Frank, Frank nodded his head. Gerard's heart sank into his stomach as he lunged at the door with a sudden scream.

"AUGH! This can't be happening right now!" Gerard yelled, pounding both fists on the door with surprising strength. Gerard suddenly paused, Frank stood and stared on at Gerard.

Gerard's whole body began to shudder, Frank unknowingly asked, "Gerard? Are you....okay?"

Gerard began panting as his body continued to quiver, beads of sweat began forming on his face. Gerard, unthinking, shot both hands down to grab his crotch, and he whined quietly. It was then that Frank came to a realization to what was really going on.

Gerard needed to pee.

Frank looked at Gerard, then began to chuckle. How could the meanest looking band member in all of My Chemical Romance be reduced to a shuddering baby who can't hold in his pee? Frank thought this through and broke into a cackle. Gerard turned a beet red, as he realized that Frank found out. Gerard spun on his heel to face Frank.

"You think this is funny? You think it's just hilarious that we're stuck in this closet with no way out? You think it's chuckle-worthy that no one will ever find us and we might die here?!" Gerard flew into a flying rage at Frank, however, his bladder had other plans. Gerard's nerves in his bladder spazzed out suddenly, causing Gerard to hold himself again. "Urgh, please tell me you know how to pick a lock!" Gerard pleaded with Frank for a split second, still in a rage.

"No, I don't. Don't get so worked up man, maybe someone could find us and we'll get out of here." Frank said reassuringly. Gerard's heart was in his throat as he was having second thoughts. Tears were starting to blur Gerard's vision.

"But, what if we don't get out of here? What if we're stuck here...until we DIE?!" Gerard realized this and started to cry. His breathing became unstable, his heart pounding in his chest, tears rolling down his face, ruining his eye shadow.

Frank awkwardly started to rub Gerard's back. Gerard halted his tears, sniffling slightly. "That means I won't get to-" Gerard cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. It was just too embarrassing to say aloud for Gerard.

"Won't get to what?" Frank asked, stating the obvious.

"Don't make me say it please! It's..." Gerard pleaded with Frank, Frank's smirk on his face growing into a steady smile.

"Just tell me!" Frank exclaimed with excitement. Frank knew well that Gerard needed the bathroom, he just wanted Gerard to tell him what it was.

"....I...I can't..." Gerard almost whispered and shook his head. 

"And why not?" Frank crossed his arms. 

Gerard blushed a furious red, "I just can't, okay? It's too embarrassing, you wouldn't understand." Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulders and looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"Tell me what it is." Frank said, staring into Gerard. Gerard sweated profusely as he bit his lip.

"....I....I....have to go...to the..bathroom..." Gerard said, biting his lip harder.

Frank saw how embarrassed Gerard was, and started to hug him. "It's gonna be okay. I'm sure we'll get out of here soon." 

About thirty minutes passed, and Gerard has calmed himself and began to focus on his pressing need. Frank, in an attempt to help Gerard, tried to yell for help.

"Come on Ray, we get it, we're assholes, now let us out!" Frank yelled through the door. Gerard was in one corner of the closet, pacing back and forth, grunting occasionally. He turned his attention away from his need for a split second to look at Frank.

Frank began slamming his body weight against the door with all his might. "Come...ON!" Frank grunts as he slammed his body against the wooden door. He hits the door and falls back onto the ground. "Ouch..." 

Gerard stopped pacing around to speak. "Frank, I know you wanna help me and all, but we're not getting out of here anytime soon." Gerard put one hand on his crotch to focus on holding in his pee.

"Yes...we...ARE!" Frank threw his body against the door with all his might. He cried out in pain because of his shoulder, which was getting banged up from trying to open the door.

"Frank, stop hurting yourself." Gerard sighed, shifting his body weight from foot to foot. Frank stopped to look at Gerard. "Me? Hurting myself? You're the one that has to..." Frank trailed off, looking at Gerard. "How...how bad is it?"

Gerard stops to consider this. He then feels the overwhelming pressure in his bladder. "....mmnh...pretty bad Frank." Frank puts his nails in his mouth and starts chewing them. 

"Don't worry Gerard, I'll uh, think of something you can use! Yeah!" Frank asked, looking around the musty closet. 

"No, uh, Frank! You've already done so much, you don't need to..." Gerard trailed off and focused on his bladder.

"Let's see here...Random stuff on a shelf, light switch...wait!

AHA! The mop bucket!" Frank exclaimed, Gerard wandered away from the focus on his bodily needs, and sighs.

"No Frank, you don't-" Gerard began, before Frank cuts him off.

"Finally, you don't have to be in pain anymore Gerard!" Frank said, before Gerard shook his head.

"Frank, I know you've been so helpful, but I really don't think I can-"

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

"Frank, it's just that-"

"Just, you can just-"

"FRANK!"  Gerard yelled before his bladder did a flip, and Gerard groped onto his crotch tighter. Gerard moaned painfully before Frank spoke.

"Gerard, I know this has all been a weird experience, but you have to realize that if you don't go now, you probably never will." Frank reassured Gerard, sighing.

"I just can't go. It's not that easy." Gerard sighed, before walking to a corner of the closet. Frank walked over to him.

"Why can't you go? Is there something wrong, like, an infection or something?" Frank questioned, before Gerard took a deep breath.

"I can't...I cant pee in front of other people. It just...makes me..." Gerard trails off, looking towards the floor.

"...nervous..."

Frank slapped himself for idiocy. "Ohhhh...can I maybe..help?"

"Help? Why would I need help? I don't need help to pee, I'm not a little kid." Gerard retaliates suddenly, beginning to unzip his pants just to prove a point. Gerard takes out his member, and starts to aim. 

Frank couldn't help but do a double take at the six and a half inches Gerard was packing downstairs. He had to look away, but....

It was so...big.

Frank turned his attention away from Gerard's dick, literally his dick, and waits for Gerard to finish.

Gerard tried thinking about running water, or that time that Mikey left the bathtub running when they were kids. But given the situation with Frank possibly hearing him, or even seeing him?

"I...I...can't." Gerard tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his pants.

Frank looked on at Gerard again. Gerard was walking towards the corner of the closet, as he slumped down onto the ground. Frank joined him. 

"Gerard, you're never gonna get over this, unless you just do it." Frank said, eyes filled with hope.

"I know, but-" Gerard was cut off by a surge of pain in his bladder, causing him to stand up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, standing up now.

Gerard whined in response, "I can't move!"

Frank grabs the bucket of dirty mop water. "Gerard, it's okay, just use this!" 

Gerard whined again as a leak of pee made its way down Gerard's leg. "No! You know I have more dignity than...that!"

Frank stepped back with the mop bucket in tow, looking at Gerard.

Gerard bent his knees inward, panting, holding on tightly to his crotch. "Ohhh, I gotta PEEEEE!!!" Gerard's face was a bright red, just about the color of his tie.

"Mmnh...ah...nngh!" Gerard moaned as he shifts his weight from foot to foot frantically.

Frank simply stared on in wonder as he set the mop bucket on the ground. Who knew that THE Gerard Way could be capable of embarrassing himself like this?

One long leak escaped itself, and Gerard whined, "Oh god, I can't hold it anymore! Bucket!" Gerard snatches the bucket and sets it in front of him, and undoes himself once more.

Frank just continues to stare, a blush tints his cheeks. 'This must be so embarrassing for him...' Frank thought.

Once Gerard aimed, he tried to focus on peeing, but that just couldn't happen no matter what he tried. He just couldn't break his mental seal! Gerard moaned in pain as he tried again.

Frank walked over to Gerard, eyed him for a second, before getting an idea.

Frank came up behind Gerard and grabbed his shoulders. "Just let go babe, it's gonna feel so good when you do, trust me." Frank said reassuringly. Gerard tried again, breathing in and out steadily...

*HISSSSSSS....*

The sudden sound resonating in the silence of the closet startled Gerard. "I..I'm actually..!" Gerard jumped, before a wave of relief washed over him.

"Ahhhhh...." Gerard sighed with a tone of bliss in his voice. Frank smiled at Gerard as Gerard closed his eyes in sheer content. 

"This feels so good...." Gerard sighed as he continued to pee into the dirty mop bucket. Frank sneaked a quick kiss on Gerard's cheek while Gerard was still in a daze of relief.

As Gerard kept going, his bladder kept deflating slower and slower. It was a solid three minutes later that Frank spoke.

"Jesus Gerard! How much did you drink?" Frank laughed nervously at how much Gerard was going, "You must've been dying!"

Gerard moaned in agreement with Frank as he kept going, when finally, Gerard's stream finally died down and slowed to almost nothing as Gerard shook out the last of his bladder's contents. Gerard then readjusted himself and zipped his pants back up.

"Feel better now?" Frank asked Gerard, Gerard covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"That was so...EMBARRASSING!" Gerard revolted, groaning into his hands with shame.

"Bah, it wasn't that bad..." Frank said, shrugging it off. Gerard sucked in a sharp breath.

"Wasn't that bad? I humiliated myself! And look at my jeans! How am I going to explain this to the others?" Gerard yelled.

"Well, let me ask you this...how long did you hold it for?" Frank asked Gerard, Gerard bit his lip.

"I...uh...I had six sodas in three hours, and I hadn't gone since then...." Gerard blushed as Frank's eyes widened, "Holy crap! Are you, okay? Does anything hurt?"

"Well, my stomach a little, but other than that-" Gerard was then cut off by a loud banging sound from outside the door.

"Gerard! Frank? Are you guys in there?" It was Mikey! Frank ran to the door while Gerard hung back in the corner, his cheeks tinted a shade of red.

"Mikey! Yes, it's us! Please unlock the door!" Frank yelled through the door. Gerard bit his lip, he had to say something, anything!

"Got it!" Mikey said as he opened the door to the closet. Gerard was crying now. As the door opened, Ray and Mikey entered to see Gerard curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Gerard, are you...okay?" Frank asked Gerard, even though he clearly knew the answer. Gerard stood and turned to face the band. Gerard's pants were soaked to the bone with his pee, the leaks he let out made their way onto Gerard's pants.

"No, I...I peed my pants..." Gerard said this, realizing that he clearly wet himself a lot.

"...you, uh, really did huh?" Ray said, looking at the stain on Gerard's pants.

Gerard came to a full realization and cried harder, "..I..I'm sorry..." He said inbetween sobs.

"Woah, you don't have to apologize, you just had an accident, it happens." Mikey said comfortingly to his older brother.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ray suggested, Gerard nodded and walked to the rest of the band.

The rest of the band announced that they would be ending the encore due to injury of the lead singers tonsils.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(Okay guys, thanks so much for reading the rewrite of "The Closet"! Hope you enjoyed!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was too quick, just sleepy, need to sleep, uugh.... DX


End file.
